


Just Before Christmas

by Dichroic



Category: Linnets and Valerians - Elizabeth Goudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichroic/pseuds/Dichroic
Summary: A tiny Drabble, for someone who wished to see the Linnets at Christmas.





	Just Before Christmas

Ezra’s mood had been gloomy, for him, ever since Father had won the argument with Uncle Ambrose and it became known that Grandmama and her companion were coming to Christmas dinner. He knew who would be doing all of the work to prepare a meal suitable for such an august visitation. Father was more trouble than help in a kitchen, and Uncle Ambrose never stopped to consider when his decisions added work for Ezra’s share - unless that work might provide useful discipline fo the children. His gloom was only deepened by Robert’s grand suggestions of roast swan, suckling pig, or a castle made of marzipan for Christmas dessert. Nor was it lightened when Betsy suggested inviting the three Valerians to the festive meal, a suggestion so obviously sensible (confirming Uncle Ambrose’s opinion of Betsy’s infant wisdom) that it was adopted at once.

Ezra considered that Timothy showed good sense in warning the bees of the impending invasion, as he thought of it. But his mood only truly lightened when Nan slipped quietly into the kitchen., donned an apron, and sat down beside him to help pluck the goose without being asked.


End file.
